


Imagine being able to title things

by cecil_after_hrs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oh, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, So feel free to skip, WASSUP SLUTS CECIL BACK AT IT, however as you may know i cant fucking read, i lost most my tags uhh, i proofread it, i think thats it!!!, i wrote this all in one night and it is 4am, if you arent down for him calling jounouchi a slut, im always open for suggestions for these two, im dying lmao fuck, it makes me really happy, its so surprising yall enjoy and read my stuff, maybe skip i know i used to get bad vibes, me: forgets the following, me: im so fucking smart i got all my tags first try, mean in a fun sexy consensual way however, ok bye!!!!, ok good night, ok love yall xxxxxxx, please note that kaiba is Mean in this, so hit me up if you got em, so sorry in advance lmao, so thank you!!!!!, starting off right watch me get all the tags, that said, the beginning was an afterthought, the sex was written first, with a fancy new fic for you!, wow hi im fucking dead, ya guy has got you covered with more kai/jou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecil_after_hrs/pseuds/cecil_after_hrs
Summary: After a long day of working and with a Jounouchi to please, Kaiba goes off and gives him exactly what he wants.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 39





	Imagine being able to title things

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a new reader, note that I have a reading disability so sorry if anything is formatted badly

“Kaiba, I'm back!” Jounouchi called into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. He dropped some bags of stuff he'd bought at the door, moving deeper into the building to find the cute guy he knew had to be somewhere.

“Oh Jounouchi, hey,” Kaiba called from his study. Jounouchi poked his head in and saw that Kaiba was hard at work writing something or other. 

“Damn dude, still at it?” He frowned a little at the paper, it was nearly 8:00 and Kaiba had been doing paperwork since he'd left that morning. 

“Yeah, what can you do,” Kaiba said tiredly, and stood. “I'm done though if you're back,” he said, hoping Jounouchi would ignore that he clearly wasn't done. 

“For sure bro, you must be whipped,” Jounouchi said casually, and Kaiba walked over, hugging him and running his fingers through Jounouchi’s hair. Jounouchi looked suspicious over the affection, but went along with it. “So tired?” he asked softly, and Kaiba leaned in. 

“Not really, just, I… c-can we, you know,” Kaiba said awkwardly. Jounouchi laughed a little.

“I know? Wow, this must have been really annoying if you wanna fuck to get over it, listen though, I'm always down to relieve some stress for my poor Kaiba Seto,” he teased, and Kaiba frowned. 

“Let's just fucking go, I'm not dealing with this,” he said annoyedly, and pulled Jounouchi towards the bedroom. 

“Ok, no need to throw a hissy fit Kaiba,” Jounouchi said sarcastically as they entered.

“Well I just, c'mon Jounouchi!! I ask you for sex and you act like I'm asking you to run my company!” Kaiba said, frustrated. 

“Oh, so the thought of me running your company is worth laughter? Wow Kaiba, ok,” Jounouchi challenged.

“You know that's not what I fucking meant!” Kaiba snapped, but suddenly Jounouchi was kissing him, much to his surprise.

“Enough fighting! Jesus,” Jounouchi said sharply. “You're in a bad mood, let's fix it instead,” he said with a certain heat in his tone. Kaiba said nothing, instead kissing Jounouchi, just accepting the proposition. It was what he wanted anyways.

Their kissing got more intense, and Jounouchi pushed Kaiba onto the bed, kissing him roughly, pulling down his pants the best he could. Kaiba kissed back, and let Jounouchi tug at the trousers with no objection. “You're always the same, huh Kaiba, you must fucking love me fucking you so much, you're not even mad anymore huh,” he purred in between kisses. 

“What's that supposed to mean? You think I can't fuck you until you can't walk?” Kaiba said sternly, pulling Jounouchi closer by the collar of his shirt.

“I’d love to see you try,” was all the reply Kaiba needed. He pulled Jounouchi down and onto his back, climbing on top of him and overpowering the kiss. He felt how hard Jounouchi was, Kaiba knew how much he enjoyed it when he played rough.

“Well say no more then, you fucking slut, you'll get exactly what you asked for,” Kaiba said harshly, and Jounouchi grinned. Kaiba pulled Jounouchi’s pants off with significantly more ease--- he was always better about these things despite Jounouchi's history and how much faster a pace his life had. 

“Goddamn Kaiba, if I knew it was this easy to, ah, make you act like this I'd have done it more,” Jounouchi groaned as Kaiba squeezed him through his boxers, pushing up against his hand. “Don't be too rough,” he said slightly teasingly, and Kaiba redirected his focus, yanking Jounouchi's top up and over his head. 

“Too rough, with loser dog Jounouchi? I didn't think there was such a thing,” he murmured, rubbing at Jounouchi’s nipples before pinching at them, making the man inhale sharply and squirm. 

“Fuck, Kaiba,” he whined, his breathing coming heavier now as Kaiba toyed with them roughly. 

“And you don't even have the decency to take your boyfriend’s pants off all the way,” he chided as well, climbing off of Jounouchi to remove the rest of his clothing. “Don't fucking move, Jounouchi,” he said, not even looking as Jounouchi went to take off his underwear.

“You know what, I don't appreciate your fucking tone, you're acting like this but you have yet to fuck me, which if I remember, was a thing you said you could do,” Jounouchi complained as Kaiba went through the bedside drawer they kept, but he did not move. 

He thought it was so fucking hot when Kaiba got like this, he really enjoyed it and he knew Kaiba was just trying to deliver. Kaiba tossed a container of lube, some rope and a collar onto the bed. “What, you gonna fucking tie me up and treat me like your pet? Gee, you sure know how to make a guy feel special Kaiba,” he said, rolling his eyes, but Kaiba could hear the excitement tinged in his voice. 

“Why, is that not what you want? We can do something else,” he said, turning around and eyeing Jounouchi lazily. Jounouchi immediately turned bright red, and shook his head.

“You know that’s exactly what I want, and I’d _love_ to see you refuse me,” he frowned, and the composed look Kaiba wore faltered, if only for a second. “Get over here and fuck me you piece of shit, if you’re really so capable.” he challenged, and Kaiba said nothing, instead opting to get back on the bed and yank Jounouchi’s underwear off with an amount of force even he was surprised to see coming from Kaiba. 

“You need to learn how to keep your fucking mouth shut, unless you want this to go back to how it was,” he breathed shakily against Jounouchi’s lips, before kissing him again, sliding the collar under his neck and pulling it tight around, loose enough to be safe but definitely tight enough to illicit a groan from Jounouchi. He pulled Kaiba down until they were pressed up against each other, kissing sloppily but passionately, their bodies tangling as they made out. 

“You gonna use that rope or was it just for show?” Jounouchi breathed. 

“Later,” Kaiba responded, and grabbed at the lube, only moving away from Jounouchi so he could pop the cap and cover two of his fingers, jamming them into him. Jounouchi gasped at the sudden rough push, and concern flashed across Kaiba’s face. “T-too rough?” he asked, seriously worried, but Jounouchi just shook his head, his breaths coming even heavier now, more shakily. 

“Fuck no, babe,” he gritted through his teeth, and Kaiba nodded, kissed him, and pushed further in. Jounouchi groaned and spread his legs, trying to make it easier for Kaiba, who hooked them over his shoulders in turn. He did his best to stretch Jounouchi out, eventually pouring more lube onto his entrance and the majority of his own hand, pushing 3 fingers in now and rubbing, searching for that spot. Jounouchi’s heavy breathing had devolved into panting, punctuated with some moans, and when Kaiba brushed up against his prostate, he moaned loudly. 

“What, you like that?” Kaiba tried to not let the strain show in his voice, doing his best to jab at it again. Jounouchi gasped and gripped the bedspread below him, and instinctively his legs withdrew back over Kaiba’s shoulders. Kaiba grabbed one with his free hand and pulled it back, Jounouchi trembling and still moaning. 

“I’m gonna f-fucking come if you keep th-that up,” he hissed, groaning again as Kaiba pulled his fingers out.

“Like hell you are, you come and I’ll never let you hear the end of it,” Kaiba threatened shakily, doing little to hide how Jounouchi like this made him feel now. “Come on, that’s all you’re getting for being so weak willed,” he urged, pulling Jounouchi up and turning him around so he was on his knees facing the headboard of their bed. He grabbed the rope, tightening it around Jounouchi’s wrists and hanging it over the top of the headboard, so Jounouchi was stuck on his knees with his ass popped. 

“Oh, my stupid fucking boyfriend is gonna come, he’s s-so weak, I better fuck him now, huh Kaiba?” Jounouchi groaned as Kaiba poured yet more lube out, now onto his dick. 

“You shut your fucking mouth, how dare you say you’re stupid, you’re my fucking boyfriend and _I_ have good taste,” he hissed back, positioning himself at Jounouchi’s entrance and tugging Jounouchi’s hair to get him to face him. “I’m fucking you for _you_ , NOT for my ego, Katsuya,” he said roughly, and pushed in without another word from either of them. 

Jounouchi moaned as Kaiba pushed himself further inside, before stopping to take a moment for both of them. His head was spinning, he could only imagine how Jounouchi felt, and if the noises and swearing coming from Jounouchi said anything, it was probably that he should give him a moment. “Fuck, I always forget how fucking bad you hurt,” Jounouchi groaned, involuntarily clenching down on Kaiba. “I don’t fucking get it, you… ugh,” he continued, and Kaiba blushed something awful. “Whatever…” he breathed shakily, focusing on relaxing. 

“M-maybe it’s not me,” Kaiba said, not even trying to regulate his breathing. Jounouchi felt so good, he loved him so fucking much and he just wanted to fuck him so they could cuddle and relax together after. The atmosphere was electric, but eventually Jounouchi exhaled deeply and his body went slack for the most part. “You good…?” Kaiba asked softly, and Jounouchi nodded slightly. 

“Mm…” he moaned softly, and Kaiba took that as his sign to start thrusting into Jounouchi.

“Fuck, Jounouchi, ugh,” he moaned as he pushed further inside, the tightness almost hurt but it made Kaiba’s heart pound and his head spin.

“Yeah,” Jounouchi groaned, not able to do much but let Kaiba fuck him from behind and edge closer to the inevitable orgasm. “G-go faster, please, fuck me up man,” he pleaded, the heat in his groin was practically unbearable but Kaiba wasn't hitting hard enough to send Jounouchi over the edge. He was leaking onto the bedspread, he wanted to touch himself so bad, and Kaiba was being a fucking tease to boot. 

“Sure, anything for you,” he said with the slightest air of sarcasm, and began to fuck into Jounouchi much more roughly.

“Fuck, uhh, that's it K-Kaiba!” Jounouchi urged him on, gasping as Kaiba slammed into him. He gripped at the bedpost and with one hard thrust right to his prostate, Jounouchi was coming, groaning as the feeling hit him like a truck. Kaiba yanked him back by the collar and Jounouchi gasped, meeting Kaiba’s lips and kissing him messily as Kaiba unsnagged the rope from the bedpost. Jounouchi's upper half all but collapsed onto the bed as he trembled from the stimulation, but Kaiba continued thrusting into him until his breath caught and he came too, pushing as far into Jounouchi as he could and moaning, until they both slid to be laying down. They were both panting and making small noises, Kaiba still inside of Jounouchi as they came down from the high. “Fuck, Kaiba, uh, I f-fucking love you,” Jounouchi gasped out, trying to calm down. 

“I love you too, you're so fucking good,” Kaiba responded, pulling out and flipping Jounouchi over, kissing him and holding him close. “You're a fucking mess, wow, d...did I do that,” he breathed, removing the collar tiredly and pulling Jounouchi closer still, clinging to him. 

“Yeah… but it's ok, haha…” Jounouchi said, kissing his face tiredly and closing his eyes. “You fucking hurt, I can't believe you're gonna really have me bedbound,” he murmured, exhaustion really setting in now. 

“I'm not _that_ bad, shut up…” Kaiba peppered more kisses onto Jounouchi, and pulled the blanket on top of them. “I'll take care of you, so… don't worry, ok?” He promised softly, and Jounouchi smiled a little. 

“Yeah,” he said, and exhaled, falling asleep, or at least that was what Kaiba thought it was. He just got comfy and did the same, they could worry about cleaning up later. 


End file.
